


Pretty in Pink

by Spacecadet72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Peggy's nail painting routine is interrupted.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for micky-r-c on tumblr for the SteggyFanEvents Secret Santa. Some of the prompts given were fluff and nail polish on either Peggy or Steve or both and that was too much fun for me to pass up. :) We get plenty of Steggy children in this too.

Peggy laid one hand out on the kitchen table before pulling the already loosened nail polish lid and brush out of the bottle and painting a thick pink strip on her thumb. She finished painting her thumb and moved onto the other fingers of her hand. Once that was finished, she held her hand up and blew on the still wet polish. 

She enjoyed this part of her routine, redoing her nails every couple of weeks or so. Once she would have been painting them bright red to match her lipstick, but she was going for a more subtle color this time, a soft pink that would go with many of her outfits and was much more in style these days. 

"Mummy, let me see, let me see!" 

Peggy looked down with a smile at her youngest daughter Natasha, holding onto the edge of the table as she tried to boost herself up to see her mother's painted nails. Peggy held her hand out to Natasha so she could inspect the color. "What do you think, darling?" 

She was the only Rogers-Carter child at home at the moment. The other three, Sarah, sixteen, was at work and James and Michael, both ten, were out with friends. At only four, and the baby of the family Natasha was used to getting her own way, and her stubbornness fit in with the rest of the family. Really, given her parents, there wasn't much chance she wouldn't have a strong backbone.

Natasha looked closely at Peggy's nails, a look of intense concentration on her face as if the color of her mother's nails was a matter of national security. 

"It's pretty, mummy, I like it." 

Peggy's smile returned at the seal of approval. "I'm glad you think so, sweetheart. I like it too." 

"Can you paint my nails?" Natasha held up both of her hands to her mother's face.

Peggy nodded at her daughter's request and patted the chair next to her. "Hop on up, darling." 

Natasha scrambled up onto the chair, her excitement making her bounce up and down on the seat. 

"You'll have to sit still if you want mom to paint your nails."

"Daddy!" Natasha cried out as Steve walked into the room. "Mummy's making me pretty!" 

Peggy flashed him a smile. 

"I think you and mummy are already pretty," Steve said, reaching down to press a kiss to Natasha's head. "But the nail polish is an added bonus," he said, looking at Peggy with a wide smile. 

"I like to think so," Peggy said with a smirk as she held up the pink nail polish she had been using. "What do you think, Natasha? Do you want to match me, or do you want to pick a different color?"

Natasha got that look of deep concentration on her face again before shaking her head. "I want to match you." 

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Peggy said, reaching her hand out for her daughters.

Natasha sat very still for a four year old, a little wiggle in her legs, but her hand stayed still in her mother's grip. "So pretty, mummy," she said, looking at the nails of her left hand, now a lovely floral pink. 

Peggy held her finished hand out next to Natasha's. "Very pretty." 

Natasha looked up at Steve, who was moving around the kitchen getting dinner started. "Daddy, your nails need to be pretty too!" 

Steve turned his head to look at her, that wide smile pulling at his lips. "Do you think so, sweetpea?"

Natasha nodded fiercely. "Yes, we need to all match." 

Steve looked back down at the food he was preparing, and back at his wife and daughter. "I'll tell you what, Natasha, why don't you and mom finish painting your nails and once they're dry and dinner is in the oven, it'll be my turn?"

Natasha grinned. "Hurry up, daddy!" 

Steve chuckled. "I'll do my best." 

Peggy couldn't hide her own smile and looked at Natasha’s painted hand. "It looks like you're ready for another coat," she said before getting more paint on the brush. 

As Peggy worked on painting her and Natasha's nails and Steve worked on dinner, he kept up a steady stream of conversation about how the rest of his day had gone and what he had learned about their neighbors. Peggy gave frequent responses, but kept her focus on her and Natasha’s hands. Natasha interjected often, but kept getting distracted by the way the wet paint felt on her nails and how the color got darker and more uniform with every stroke. 

"Alright," Steve said, placing the dinner in the oven and walking over to the table. "How's it going?"

Peggy didn't look up at him as she painted the ring finger on her left hand. "I'm almost done, and then it will be your turn." She looked up at him with a smirk. "Alright, soldier," she said after a few moments, gesturing with her head for him to take the seat across from them. 

He sat down and held out his hand to her. "I think you better do it. Your hands are steadier than mine are." 

Peggy rolled her eyes. "You just want me to hold your hand." 

Steve grinned wide. "Guilty." 

Peggy shook her head, a fond smile on her lips. She held his hand gently in her own, and as she dipped the brush back in the bottle, he gave her hand a little squeeze. She squeezed back before turning to him and forcing her smile down. "Now, sit still please." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Peggy brushed the pink polish across his pointer finger and Steve looked at Natasha who was looking up at him with a happy expression, her own hands held against her face. "We're all gonna match." 

"That we are," he said, using his free hand to ruffle her hair. "Did you pick the color?"

She shook her head. "No, mummy did." 

"Well, mom has good taste," Steve said, watching as more of his nails became the same soft pink. 

"I love you, mummy," Natasha said, scooting herself closer to Peggy as she finished up Steve's other hand. 

Peggy paused and turned to look at Natasha. "I love you too, darling." 

"What about me?" Steve asked, with mock affront. 

Natasha giggled. "I love you too, daddy." 

"Well, that's a relief, because I love you too," Steve said, pulling his hand back from Peggy as she finished. 

"What's going on?"

The three of them turned as Sarah walked into the kitchen. 

Steve held up his hand. "We match," he said, gesturing to Peggy and Natasha's hands. 

"Sarah, you should match us too!" 

Sarah smiled, but shook her head. "My nails are already painted, see?" she said holding up her hand with the light peach polish. 

Natasha looked down at her hand. "We don't match." 

Sarah nodded. "You're right, but we go together, see?" She held her nails out next to Natasha's and the two colors complimented each other nicely. 

Natasha beamed. "We're both pretty." 

Sarah laughed. "We're all pretty today." 

"Excuse you, I am pretty every day," Steve said, getting up to check on dinner. 

"Whatever you say, dad," Sarah said with a roll of her eyes before walking out of the kitchen to the back of the house. 

Natasha ran off after her, likely to go play with some of her toys. 

Peggy put the cap on the nail polish and walked over to Steve. "Don't worry, darling," she said softly, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I always think you're pretty." 

Steve turned around in her arms so that he was facing her, his expression soft. "That's a relief," he said, tightening his arms around her. "And you're beautiful." 

Peggy's lips tugged up at the corners. "Flatterer," she said as she pushed up on her toes to press her lips to his. She felt his smile against her mouth and pressed in closer to deepen the kiss.


End file.
